


Repeat After Me

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a fic based off of “Imagine Adam teaching Samandriel how to have sex and using your body to do so”? Thanks ^.^ (A/N: I’m not sure where this imagine came from, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat After Me

Warnings: Smut, oral, slightly dom!Adam, slightly sub!Reader and sub!Samandriel

Fic:

Adam grunts as you hollow your cheeks and use your tongue to work the underside of his cock. His hand wraps in your hair and his head falls back in ecstasy as his cock twitches. You know he’s close, just a few more bobs of your head and you’ll be swallowing him down. Adam groans as he finds his release, spilling himself in your mouth.

A flutter of wings sounds behind you, causing you to jump. You pull away from Adam with a loud ‘pop’ and Adam’s hands fly to cover himself from the angel’s view. He quickly pulls his pants on as he begins to yell. “For Christ’s sake!” Adam shouts, “Doors exist for a reason Samandriel.” You pull your open shirt around your body and try to cover yourself before standing from the floor and turning to face Samandriel. His face is a light shade of pink.

“I’m sorry,” Samandriel says, “I heard noises and I thought you were in pain.”

Adam laughs, “That was the exact opposite of pain.”

“I don’t understand,” Samandriel says. Adam laughs again, causing Samandriel’s face to become bright red.

“Adam,” you chide, slapping him on the arm, “Don’t be mean.” You turn your attention back to Samandriel. “Do you know what you saw?” you ask him gently, he shakes his head indicating no.

“Would you like to?” Adam asks. You shoot Adam a look, wondering what he’s up to. Samandriel nods his head eagerly. 

“Are you seriously going to talk to an angel about the birds and the bees?” you ask.

“I was thinking more like show and tell than a talk,” he responds.

“What?” you ask.

“I was thinking you and I could teach him a thing or two,” Adam responds nonchalantly.

“You’re ok with that?” you ask.

“I am if you are,” Adam says, “Samandriel?”

“I would very much like to learn,” Samandriel says. They both look at you, waiting for your answer.

“Ok,” you respond, “Where do you want to start?”

“Have you ever been kissed?” Adam asks Samandriel.

“No,” he responds.

“Then let’s start there,” Adam says, “This one’s all you Y/N.”

“Promise you won’t get jealous?” you ask. A jealous boyfriend was not something you wanted.

“Promise,” Adam responds before pulling you in for a quick kiss. He pulls away and pushes you towards Samandriel gently.

You move closer to Samandriel and hold your arms out, encouraging him forwards. You take off his cap and toss it to the side before wrapping your arms around his neck. He stands still, unsure what to do. “You can put your hands anywhere you want,” you tell him, trying to get Samandriel to touch you.

The springs of the bed creak as Adam sits down, waiting for the show to start. Samandriel places his hands on your hips as you lean in slowly, giving him enough time to pull away if he wants to. He doesn’t; instead, he leans in and you close the distance, pressing your lips to his gently.

You move your lips against his, waiting for a response. After a second or two, you’re able to coax his lips apart slightly. You swipe your tongue along his lower lip and his lips part a little more. Slowly, you snake your tongue into his mouth until your tongue slides against his.

“Touch her Samandriel,” Adam encourages from where he sits on the bed. You hum in agreement. Samandriel’s hands slide to your back, pressing you to him gently. “That’s not what I meant,” Adam says as he stands from the bed. Your tongue slides along Samandriel’s teeth before you drag his bottom lip out between your teeth. Adam presses himself up against your back and wraps his arms around you, pulling you away from Samandriel.

Adams hands work to open your shirt again. He takes one of your bra covered breasts in his hand and begins to knead. He turns your face towards him and kisses you over your shoulder. Samandriel watches as Adam draws quiet moans from your lips. “Go ahead, touch her,” Adam says, his eyes flicking to Samandriel. Samandriel reaches out and takes your other breast in his hand. He begins kneading as well, trying to copy Adam’s actions. “You like that?” Adam mumbles against your lips.

“Uh-huh,” you respond.

“Good,” Adam responds, “We’re gonna start taking her clothes off, ok Samandriel?” His question is directed towards Samandriel, but you can tell he’s letting you know as well in case you want to stop. Both you and Samandriel nod in unison. Adam pulls your shirt from your shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. “Here, take off her bra,” Adam instructs. Samandriel takes a step towards you and wraps his arms around you. His hands find the clasp of your bra, but he fumbles when he tries to open it, unsure how it’s done. You reach behind you and take hold of his hands, guiding him and teaching him how to undress you.

You pull your bra straps from your arms and drop the clothing from your body. Behind you, you hear more clothing hitting the floor. Adam presses himself to you once again, his bare chest against your back. “Your turn,” Adam says to Samandriel. Adam’s lips connects with your shoulder, leaving hot, wet kisses against your skin. One of his arms wraps around your waist, holding you to him while his other hand takes hold of your breast again. Samandriel fumbles with the buttons of his shirt and you reach out, deciding to help him. Each button undone reveals more and more of his chest and abdomen to you. When all of the buttons are undone, you run your hands up his stomach and across his chest before pushing the shirt from his shoulders.

“Push your body up against hers and kiss her right along here,” Adam says, dragging his finger along your collarbone. Samandriel does as instructed, his body pressing flush against yours and his lips attaching to your collarbone. You groan as four hands move over your body, kneading and caressing your flesh.

Adam’s lips break from your shoulder so he can speak. “Let’s move her to the bed,” he says, pulling you backwards. Adam turns you and pushes you down on the bed gently until your back meets the sheets. He looms over you, beckoning Samandriel forward. Adam undoes your pants and hooks his fingers in the waistband of your pants and panties and pulls them from your body. He tosses them to the side. “You like what you see?” Adam asks Samandriel.

“Very much so,” Samandriel responds, “She’s very beautiful.” You blush at Samandriel’s words; you never thought an angel would call you beautiful. Then again you never thought you’d be in a three way; yet here you were, lying naked on the bed with Adam and Samandriel looking down on you, bulges growing in their pants.

“He’s right,” Adam says, “You are extremely sexy.”

“I believe the word he used was 'beautiful,’” you respond. You reach a hand out to Samandriel. “Come here,” you say. Samandriel takes your hand and you guide him as you move to the top of the bed. He comes to rest above you and you kiss him again before Adam starts to get frustrated.

“Move over,” he says, “How am I supposed to teach you anything if you won’t let me show you what to do?” Samandriel moves to your side and his lips break from yours. “Now, watch what I do and repeat after me, got it?” Adam asks. Samandriel nods and waits for Adam to begin.

Adam leans in and kisses his way from the sensitive spot behind your ear to your nipple, sucking the hardened bud into his mouth. Samandriel leans in and repeats the actions on your other side. You arch your back off the bed, pushing your chest towards them. Adam smirks against your skin. “If you had her to yourself, you could use your hand to knead her other tit while you sucked on her nipple and then switch sides, but since there’s two of us, we’ll skip that part,” Adam mumbles against your skin. He drags your nipple out between his teeth before continuing to kiss his way down your body. Samandriel follows, just one step behind.

When Adam reaches your thighs, he pulls away, waiting for Samandriel. “Now,” Adam says, “This is when the fun really starts. Seeing this? This is her clit. If you put pressure on it it’ll drive her crazy.” Samandriel reaches forward, but Adam stops him. “Make sure you watch her reactions,” Adam says.

Adam presses his thumb rubbing in slow circles. Samandriel watches as you moan and writhe on the bed. His hand reaches down and he rubs himself through his pants. “What’s happening?” he asks, concerned about what his body is doing.

“It’s an erection,” Adam says bluntly, “It just means you’re excited.”

“Oh,” Samandriel says, returning his attention to you. He takes his turn touching you, rubbing circles around your clit at a faster pace than Adam. You moan and writhe for him.

“Ok, now, slip one finger into her like this,” Adam says as he runs his middle finger through your folds and presses it into your entrance. Samandriel follows and does the same, adding his finger beside Adam’s. You rock your hips up to meet their hands, groaning at the feeling of both of their fingers inside you.

“Should she be this wet?” Samandriel asks.

“It’s a good sign,” Adam responds, “It means she’s just as excited as we are.” Adam smirks as he curls his finger against you, drawing a loud moan from your lips. Samandriel makes the same action, he smiles as you moan for him. They continue curling their fingers as they pump them in and out of you, one following the other so that one of them was always rubbing against your g-spot. Adam adds a second finger and Samandriel does the same. You lift your hips, grinding yourself against their hands. Their thumbs rub your clit and soon, you draw near to the edge of orgasm.

Your hands fist in the sheets and your back arches off the bed as you cum, you cry out their names. Your walls squeeze their fingers and Samandriel’s eyes widen. “What was that?” he asks.

“That was her orgasm,” Adam says, “Wanna see what yours feels like?” Samandriel nods his head eagerly. Adam stands from the bed and tells Samandriel to do the same. They both remove their pants, their hard cocks springing free. You groan and let your head fall back against the bed.

Adam walks to the nightstand and grabs a couple of condoms, tossing one to Samandriel. Samandriel catches the condom and looks at it confused. “Put it on,” Adam says as he tears open the package of his own condom. Samandriel still looks confused so you sit up on the bed and beckon him forward. You take the condom from him and tear the packet open before taking his cock in your hand. He lets out a groan as you roll the condom over his length.

“So, there are lots of things you can do,” Adam says, “We can teach you later, but for now, let’s stick with the basics.” Adam moves to kneel on the bed behind you. “I’m gonna take her from behind while you take her from the front, if that’s ok with you Y/N,” Adam says. You nod your consent.

Adam presses himself against your back, his cock pressing against your ass. Samandriel kneels on the bed in front of you and you wrap your arms around him, drawing him close. Adam uses his knees to spread your legs apart. Two pairs of lips and hands travel over your body.

“You ready?” Adam asks. You nod your head and Adam reaches behind him, grabbing a bottle of lube before squeezing some out. He slicks his cock before pressing his tip to your back entrance. Your head falls back against his shoulder as he presses into you slowly, a slight burning sensation accompanying the pleasure. Adam groans as he bottoms out inside you. Samandriel watches, waiting to be told what to do.

“Your turn,” Adam says before his lips attach to your neck. You reach down and take Samandriel’s length in your hand, lining him up with your entrance. He pushes into you slowly, filling you inch by inch. Soft sounds of pleasure escape both of you lips as he enters you. You twist the fingers of one of your hands in Samandriel’s hair and reach behind you with the other, grasping Adam’s hip.

Adam begins thrusting at a slow pace, Samandriel copies Adam’s movements. Their strokes follow one after the other, their rhythms complementing each other perfectly. The sounds made by the three of you fill the room. “You like how she feels?” Adam asks. Samandriel groans and nods. “Tell her,” Adam says, “Tell her how good it feels to be inside her.” Adam bites down on your shoulder, just hard enough to leave a mark.

“Very good,” Samandriel says. You can almost hear Adam’s eyes rolling.

“Come on, you can do better than that,” Adam complains.

“Warm, she feels warm,” Samandriel responds, “and tight.”

“Better,” Adam says, “We’ll work on it.”

You moan as the two of them thrust in and out of you. The knot in your stomach pulls tight and their cocks twitch inside you. You cry out as you cum, your walls clenching down around their cocks. Samandriel presses his lips to yours, swallowing your moans. A few thrusts later, Adam finds his release, his cock pulsing as he spills himself into the condom. Samandriel follows soon after, groaning loudly as his cock pulses.

Adam pulls out of you and Samandriel follows suit. The three of you shift so that you lie on the bed, Adam behind you and Samandriel in front of you. Adam wraps his arms around you and pulls you against his front. Samandriel snuggles in closer to you and you card your fingers through his hair.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” you ask.

“Very much,” he responds.

“Did you like having both of us Y/N?” Adam asks, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

“Very much,” you respond, echoing Samandriel’s words. You turn your head to the side and kiss Adam over your shoulder.

“Could we, perhaps, do this again?” Samandriel asks tentatively. Adam looks at you, waiting to make sure you’re ok with saying yes. You nod, giving your consent.

“Sure Samandriel, whenever you’re ready,” Adam says.


End file.
